


A Very Merry Christmas

by benjamintenison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: The Luthor-Danvers celebrate Christmas with the other Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone, and Merry Christmas to anyone that celebrates! I hope you all have an amazing day! It was a lot of fun writing this and just thinking of what Christmas would look like for them. I hope you all enjoy this little story of mine.

The holidays were always a complicated part of Kara’s life. When she first arrived on Earth, the Danvers introduced her to the holiday called, “Thanksgiving”. Admittedly, it was nice of her new family to include her in their little celebrations, but she wasn’t up to it. At the library, which she went to frequently, Kara researched on this holiday.

What she found wasn’t exactly the best reason to celebrate the holiday. This “Thanksgiving” was supposedly linked to the death of thousands of natives in her new country. It shocked Kara, to say the least, because she never really read something that depicted America this bad before. As she went deeper into it, the reason for the holiday wasn’t  _ that _ bad as what she read prior. 

However, when she got to what the meaning was, that ended all possibilities of her celebrating. Thanksgiving was about giving thanks for the year and spending time with family. It was ironic because Kara did not want to give any thanks for this year and her family was dead. Back at the Danvers home, she approached Jeremiah and Eliza hesitantly to reject their offer. Instead of the outrage or anger, which she expected towards her, they held her and explained that there was no problem in not celebrating.

That was many years ago. Now was a different story. Now, Kara celebrated the holidays wholeheartedly. Everything changed once she accepted that her new family would never replace her old one. When she got past that point, it was easier for her to have fun and mingle with the Danvers.

The holiday she cherished the most was Christmas. It was originally surprising to hear that Earth children would get presents from an apparent Santa Claus. So, she flew to the North Pole to meet the man and ask him for a specific present that she wanted. Her heart was broken temporarily when she discovered that the man did not exist. Both Eliza and Jeremiah explained that Santa Claus was used as a figure to represent a selfless man. They also joked that it was a great way for children to stay “nice” and not do anything bad.

On her first Christmas that she celebrated, Kara helped the Danvers in baking cookies. When her taste buds were introduced to egg nog, she almost kicked herself for missing the treasure. While they hung up decorations, Christmas movies played on the TV. Kara would get distracted and watch them now and then but she was never yelled at for it.

Since her first Christmas, she has done the same thing every year. Both she and Alex would end up back home. Eliza would already have cookies baked and some of the decorations up. Presents would always be under the tree in the living room. The Danvers sisters would always follow this tradition except for that one year where Reign attacked National City and obviously Crisis. Ever since those horrible events, Alex and Kara continued coming back to Midvale. Nothing changed when they both fell in love, got married, and even had children of their own.

Speaking of the holiday, it was almost time for her to wake up. She was up last night with her wife and children as they watched Christmas movies. Kara may have also dressed up as Santa for her kids and flew in their penthouse to “visit” them before having to return to the North Pole.

After tucking them into bed, Kara retrieved the presents from the placement where only she could get to. They were already wrapped, thanks to her wife who was a master at it. She also quietly ate the cookies and drank the milk her son and daughter left for Santa. Once everything was set up for the morning, the wives changed into pajamas and went to sleep.

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Kara hummed as her partner snuggled closer to her. She felt comfortable being held by the woman behind her. With the red sun emitters on in their room, it felt  _ normal _ . The only reason they were on was so the super could actually get sleep without any noise outside getting in. Christmas Eve and Christmas morning were two of the worst times for her sleep. People went crazy about the holiday.

Before their alarm clock could even go off, her children were running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. They were both screaming about it being Christmas and pleading for their mothers to get up. When a knee connected with her stomach, that definitely woke Kara up. She chuckled a little and held her hand up to stop her kids. They sat on their feet with wide smiles on their faces.

Beside her, Lena was still asleep. After being woken up gently instead of being kicked or kneed, they both wished the children a merry Christmas. Their son and daughter whispered it back before pleading with the mothers to hurry up so they could open their presents. The wives promised their kids they would get up, but only after they brushed their teeth and washed their faces.

After they left the room, Kara turned and pulled Lena in for a quick kiss. The CEO smiled as she felt those soft lips meet hers. When they parted, she whispered to the super, “Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Lee,” she whispered back. Her hand went to hold her wife’s. Their rings and bracelets clinked with a metallic sound. Their moment ended when the little boy asked his parents if they were up.

Chuckling, Lena pushed the covers off of her and got up. She turned off the red sun emitters before looking back at her wife and telling her, “I’ll start the coffee while you make sure everything is ready.”

Kara nodded and followed her wife. They separated in the living room, one heading to the kitchen while the other walked towards their tree. Once the super made sure that everything was set up, her wife called for their children to come out. They both held their phones out and recording as the kids left their bathroom. Their eyes were wide while looking in the general direction of the Christmas tree. When their blue and green eyes saw the presents under it, they screamed and ran towards it.

The boy and girl sat on the ground and started reaching for their presents. Their parents sat on the couch and told them they could only open one present at a time. It was their rule that they took a picture of every present when one of the children showed it to them. The rule was definitely followed with their children smiling widely every time they opened a present and showed it off.

However, Lena was recording when they got to their big present. Their son, Jeremiah, gasped before it was even open. Both he and his sister, Alura, begged their parents to include it on their Christmas lists this year. When it was quickly unwrapped to reveal the new PlayStation, Alura screamed as well.

Kara glared at her wife. She was not informed that the CEO was getting them the console. It wasn’t even discussed between them. In fact, she told her children to not be surprised when Santa couldn’t get them every gift on their list. That turned out to be true, but not in the way she thought.

Although her children were begging them to hook up the console, Lena told them that they would do it tomorrow since they had to leave in an hour or two. After wishing them a merry Christmas, Jeremiah and Alura rushed to their rooms with their toys.

Once she was certain they couldn’t hear, the super berated her wife, “Lena, what the hell?!”

She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. Her head turned to the happy squeals further down in the hallway with a smile, “I couldn’t let them be disappointed that Santa wasn’t getting them the console.”

“You could’ve told me!”

“I’m sorry,” she looked down. A sigh escaped her lips, “I-I didn’t know if I would even get one. I got a notification two days ago that it arrived and I got Jess to get it for me.” 

“Hey,” Kara scooched over. She pulled her wife in for a side hug and leaned down to kiss her head. She whispered while the happy squeals continued, “I’m not mad at you for getting it, but I just wish you told me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Lena.” The super moved to be in front of her. She held her chin, pulling it up so they could be face to face. Kara smiled at Lena before leaning down to kiss her. One of them moaned quietly when a tongue was involved. They stayed there for a few seconds in an attempt to not have their children see their mothers suck faces.

The kiss ended when the coffee machine beeped. The CEO quickly moved to shut the alarm off and get two mugs out from the pantry. Her wife followed her path until she was able to hold her waist. When a pair of lips met her neck, she sighed and snuggled into the embrace. However, a chuckle escaped from her mouth, “Darling, I-I don’t want to scar our children.”

“Then I guess we should be  _ quiet. _ ”

“Or,” she turned in the embrace to look at Kara. A smirk grew on her lips as she reached up on her tippy toes to lightly bite her ear lobe. A quiet gasp came from her wife while she whispered into her ear, “we drink our coffee and get ready to drive to Midvale.”

It seemed to be a good idea when the other woman nodded vigorously with a red face. Lena kept her smirk as she turned back around and poured herself coffee. She left her wife standing there and moved to the couch. She turned on the TV and decided to watch some Hallmark movies.

Sooner or later - she couldn’t tell - Kara sat next to her. When looking down at her mug, it was practically white from all the cream she used. Lena could literally feel her own stomach get upset from that. She shook her head and scoffed before going back to drink her own coffee.

After their coffee is done, a movie finished, and the family had pancakes, they got ready. It was decided between the couple that they would let their children play for a little longer so they could get ready first. Once dressed in matching sweaters and jeans, the pair went into separate bedrooms to get their children ready.

Kara helped Jeremiah pick out a dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Once he got changed and they fixed his hair, she helped her son get his tie on. They both turned to look in the mirror. Seeing him like this brought a warm feeling to her chest. She squeezed his shoulders, “You look so handsome!”

“Thank you, mama.”

In the other room, Lena was helping Alura get dressed. She wanted her to wear something more comfortable, but she wanted to wear her favorite dress. As Kara helped their son, she helped their daughter get ready. When they were done getting her dress on, the CEO took a hair tie from one of the drawers and took Alura’s hair. After fashioning it into a bun, they looked in the mirror to see their work.

Her daughter stared at her reflection and smiled. She looked up at her mother, “Thank you for helping me, mommy.”

Everyone met in the hallway. Lena mentioned how handsome Jeremiah was and Kara gushed over how beautiful Alura was. The family moved over to the doorway. They grabbed some of their things which included some new toys and tablets. Once it was clear that they were ready, the four left their penthouse.

  
  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lena grinned as Kara kept singing one of the Christmas songs on their playlist. All I Want For Christmas Is You must’ve played at least three times since they left National City. It would’ve been annoying but her wife’s voice was just too good. She always enjoyed her singing on their car trips. Even if it was just to a store or whatnot.

In the back, Alura and Jeremiah were passed out. The two were tired from playing in their rooms and then sitting in the car for over two hours. When they left the city, their children were watching one of the new movies they got for Christmas. Once it ended, that started the boredom and eventual exhaustion.

As she looked down the road, the Danvers house came into view. There was another car there, telling Lena that Alex and Kelly arrived. Beside her, Kara leaned back in her seat with a happy sigh. Deep inside her head, there was always this lingering fear that they wouldn’t make it home one year. Even at the reassurances from her sister that she’d always be there on Christmas, that irrational fear stayed. The super knew it was trauma from Krypton exploding and did her best to work on it.

The CEO held her wife’s hand and squeezed it. When the car finally parked on the driveway and was turned off, the women got out from their doors to get their children. As they were taken out and promptly awoken, Kara and Lena quickly fixed their hair. 

Alura and Jeremiah were given their new toys while their mothers held their tablets. They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Within seconds, Eliza opened the door. She gave a big smile seeing her daughter, daughter-in-law, and her other grandchildren. The little boy and girl yelled out their grandmother’s name, rushing to hug her.

The eldest Danvers greeted all of them, moving out of the way once the children let go. Inside, Alex and Kelly were sitting on the couch with their own children. Their eldest daughter, Elizabeth, and their baby, Charlotte. They got up from the couch to greet the other family. When she saw her niece, Kara’s arms were quickly filled with the baby. She cooed at her while the girl slept and Lena went hugged her friends.

Everyone moved to the tree in the living room. More gifts were under it. They were all passed out to the recipients and were quickly opened. The day transitioned to the evening as Christmas movies played on the TV and Christmas dinner was eaten (courtesy of Eliza’s exceptional cooking skills). The children spent time playing together while the adults sat on the couch and loveseats.

The night began to end with a bit of dessert. As they ate at the dinner table, the Superfriend group chat was spammed with a lot of, “Merry Christmas”. The Danvers family recorded a video for the group and sent it in the text chat. 

One of the last things they did before leaving was call Kara’s mother. Alex set up one of the DEO’s computers and immediately called the Kryptonian matriarch. As her face came up on the screen, the super greeted her, “Hello,  _ Jeju _ !”

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” she waved at them. It was sort of a tradition for them to call her. When it was discovered that she survived the destruction of Krypton, Kara really wanted to involve her mother in their holiday celebrations. Even if she didn’t actually celebrate them, Alura was still eager to have any chance to see her daughter’s family.

Jeremiah and Alura waved at her, “ _ Uzheiu _ !”

The grandmother chuckled, “Hello, my  _ wehnah _ . Did Santa bring you everything you wanted?”

They nodded eagerly. Jeremiah told her that Santa even visited the night before. Alura chuckled and stared at her daughter, who was blushing. Lena also greeted her while notifying the Kryptonian that they would be visiting her for her birthday.

Once they were done, Alura also greeted the rest of the Danvers family. She waved at Elizabeth, who was eager to see her aunt’s mother. Even though they weren’t related by blood, Alura viewed her as a granddaughter. The same could be said for Alex and Eliza, whom she respected a lot for helping Kara on Earth every day.

The call lasted for a half-hour as they talked about their days. Once it ended, everyone started packing up. Both Kara and Lena carried their children in their arms as they fell asleep. They said their goodbyes to the rest of the Danvers and headed out to the car. Jeremiah and Alura were buckled into their seats before their parents went to the front.

As Midvale became distant, the car ride silenced. Light snores could be heard in the back from their kids. It was peaceful to have everyone calm and quiet while driving home.

Lena whispered to her wife, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” she pulled up the hand that was being held by her own to kiss the back of it. Kara placed them back down on the armrest.

“Did you have a good one?”

The super looked back at her son and daughter. A smile formed on her lips as she thought back to the first Christmas immediately after she arrived on Earth, and then compared it to every other one since she started celebrating the holiday. Kara turned her head to face Lena, “It was the best one.”

A chuckle escaped from her wife. She shook her head with a smile, “You say that every year.”

“Because Christmas gets better every year. My family happens to make my life greater day after day.”

Lena stared at her wife for a few moments. Happy tears threatened to fall from her eyes. A broken whisper came from her, “I...I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lena, to the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back, my love.”


End file.
